orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Lunch Break
Lunch Break is the eighth level in Orcs Must Die!. The Wall Blades are introduced here. This map was remade for 's Classic Mode, a set of levels available to players who purchased before purchasing the sequel. Stage Description The stage gets its name from the cantina on the first floor, with tables and seats breaking up the monotony of the wide exposed area. You'll find a Door on the left and stairs leading to the upper level all the way to the right. The second level has it's own Door at the top of the map leading to a bridge that is two squares wide. The rift is on the second level, across from the Door, with pillars seperating its path into three. Chandeliers hang over the cantina and the second level. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners and Ogres 1. Top Door: Orc Warriors 2. Top '''Door: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors 3. '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors Go Break 4. '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs; '''Top '''Door : Orc Warriors x2 5. '''Top '''Door : Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors 6. '''Bottom '''Door;' Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs; '''Top '''Door': Orc Warriors x2 Go Break 7. '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners, Ogre; Top Door: Orc Warriors x2 8. '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners '''Top '''Door: Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners, Ogre 9. '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors x2, Ogre '''Top '''Door: Orc Warriors x2, Kobold Runners Walkthrough (War Mage) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Barricade, Tar Trap, Spike Trap, Arrow Wall and Wall Blades Your first priority is in funneling the two paths into one. Orcs coming from the bottom gate can only reach the upper floors through the eastmost staircase: block off the rightmost opening leading to the rift so as to force mobs into the same path as those exiting the top gate. Second priority is in disrupting those crossbow orcs that'll come in from the top: a couple of spike traps right off the gate will do that. Finally, invest in arrow walls facing the long bridge. Next comes the wall blades. There's an arch at the end of the bridge, two squares wide: place a wall blade and a barricade through the opening, then a tar trap in front of the wall blade with a second tar trap in front of that. Repeat this process for the walls at the top of the eastmost staircase. When you have the extra coin, replace the barricade for another Wall Blade/Tar Trap arrangement. During the second break you'll need arrow walls facing each other on the rightmost and leftmost walls, four in all. These are for the Kobold rushes, which you'll still need to pay attention so that none slip by you. Use the extra coins to build additional spike traps in front of the bridge's tar traps: if any orcs from the bottom gate survive the wall blades, wind blast them onto the bridge and into the spikes and tar traps leading to more blades. Or just place them anywhere between the arrow walls for any unrushing ogres. Mob Waves (Nightmare) 1. '''Top '''Door : Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs 2. '''Top '''Door : Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Gnoll Hunter 3. '''Both '''Doors: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs 4. '''Both Doors: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Kobold Runners, Crossbow Orcs 5. Bottom '''Door: Kobold Runners, Gnoll Hunter; '''Top '''Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 6. '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs; '''Top '''Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs x2 7. '''Top '''Door: Shield Orcs, Kobold Runners, Armored Ogre; '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Ogre 8. '''Top '''Door : Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Ogre; '''Bottom '''Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Ogre 9. '''Top '''Door : Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs x2, Armored Ogre; '''Bottom '''Door': Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Ogre Walkthrough (Nightmare) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Tar Trap, Barricade, Grinder, Decoy and Spore Mushrooms Immediately start placing a barricade and a grinder between the arches, adding a decoy about one square behind. Drop lightning storms on the orcs as they exit the gate then retreat into your killzone, sniping the orcs and wind blasting them back into the storm. As you get more coins, block off the right path with barricades then add a barricade/grinder up the top of the flight of stairs. Add tar traps in front of your grinders and another one in front of those; priority is on your grinders and barricades because those kobolds ''will slip past you when you concentrate on the gnoll hunter of wave 5. Later on you'll be able to add another grinder next to the other one on top of the stairs, or sell your first barricade for another grinder/tar trap. Dealing with ogres is easy: just wind blast the orcs away and let the ogres be the first to pass through your tar traps... and into your mushroom spores. Keep blowing the orcs away so they don't smash your barricades trying to hit your ogres. Snipe crossbow orcs with lightning bolts as you don't want to get close enough for them to shoot you. I'm using the Ice Amulet and the Blade Staff to take care of gnoll hunters and help out turncoat ogres but the Gnolls will target the decoys anyhow and your ogres are disposable. They can be replaced for Arrow Walls, Flame Bracers, or maybe brimstones which could be placed right off the top gate. Coin Forges aren't convenient for this map so priviledge the Knowledge Weaver's greater range of abilities, though upgrades take a backseat to building your killzones. Here's a build for the Steel Weaver enthusiast! Replace tar traps, grinders and mushroom spores for Steam Traps, Arrow Walls and Wall Blades. Same principle but instead of building your steam traps in front of each other, build them one behind another. The "push" from the arrow walls will force mobs caught in your steam traps back. Concentrate on getting ''Overcoiled Springs ''by wave 7 and mind the Kobolds; they're slippy. In Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Exit Rifts: 1 * Waves: 9 * Rift Points: 25 (Nightmare: 12) * Completion Time (par): 13:00 * Starting Money: 3000 Traps: * Chandelier: 10 Soundtrack Setting Up: Lover's Quarrel (OMD!), Apocalypstick (OMD!2) Battle Track: Skull Crush (OMD!), Bar Fight (OMD!2) Category:Orcs Must Die!